Morning Mischief
by Pricat
Summary: An normal morning at the studio gets spiced up thanks to a certain Bad Frog


**A/N**

 **This was inspired by sketching and I was sketching some Muppet stuff and I sketched Constantine, Kermit and Sam sitting at a table and it looked like they were in a morning meeting like on Tne new show and as I added things a story was forming on my mind.**

 **In this little story it's early morning at Tne studio and Kermit's the only one there until Constantine shows up making things very exciting but he wanted to hang out which surprises Kermit and also Sam**

 **I hope you guys like because this is good plus this who,e thing was inured by something born out of randomness.**

* * *

"C'mon Constant, why're you here as I have things to do?" Kermit asked his mischievous Russian cousin.l

It was another morning and it was blue skies with not a cloud in Tne sky and at a certain studio an new day was beginning in a mischievous way because Constantine had gotten past security and gotten in here making Kermit worry, in case Tne otners walked in and saw him.

"Geez I'm family of sorts, can't I drop in?" Constantine said.

Kermit sighed hearing footsteps but it was just Sam making Kermit relieved but Tne eagle was stunned seeing Constantine here.

"Let me guess, he wants to be famous?" Sam said.

"Already famous, Bad Frog!" Constantine said but Kermit guessed the others were late meaning it was just them as this would be unusual plus Kermit hoped that Constantine woukdn't cause damage and saw him drinking coffee.

"Hm, Sonebody's in a civil mood this morning?" Sam said.

"Hey, where I am from we wake up at dawn so I haven't had breakfast yet Ojay?" Constantine said yawning which Kermit thought cute.

"So, how are things?" Kermit asked Constantine.

"Good, as wedo a weekly revue like Tne show you and your friends used to do."Constantine said which made both Kermit and Sam chuckle.

"Let me guess, you're the host?" Kermit said as Constantine smirked revealing crooked teeth which grossed Sam out.

"You shouldn't let Piggy push you guys around, just because show has her name on it p,us I was happy you broke up with her, she was needy and self absorbed." Constantine said making Sam chuckle.

"Sam!" Kermit said as Constantine smirked.

"So you're not here for revenge?" Sam asked as Constantine shook his head.

"I just wanted to hang out, actually." he said which stunned them.

Later that morning they were drag racing in go,f carts which surprised Tne others since they were having a late morning meeting but more stunned Constantine was here seeing Samchuckle.

"Relax, Constantine isn't here for revenge." he assured them.

"Let's hope Piggy doesn't see, she'll get mad." Scooter said but saw Constantine and Kermit pull over.

"I gotta go, since we have a late morning meeting, if you want you could tell them those ideas you to,d me." Kermit said to Constantine.

"They would just freak, and you've enough on your shoulders and belly." Constantine said looking at his cousin's belly.

"Okay but we should do it again, Tne hanging out thing." Kermit said seeing him nod.

Constantine was gone after he turned around sighing guessing he went to gulag knowing the others were waiting for him entering plus the others were curious.

"What did he want, revenge?" Gonzo asked.

Sam sighed as they didn't see what had happened before they had gotten here assuring them nothing bad had happened.

"Yeah, he just wanted to hang out." Kermit said but they were dropping it for now but Kermit was distracted hoping Constantine was okay unaware he was listening to tnem chuckling softly seeing Sam wink at h"I'm sure he's fine, he is a madter thief." Sa said.

But when Denise walked in, Constantine wolf whistled making Beaker jump.

"me ep meep!" he said pointing at the vent making Kermit sigh and Denise curious but surprised that Constantine had been hiding in Tne vent this who,e tome.

"Wow so you're Constantine?" Denise said.

"Sorry, but unlike my cousin I'm not attracted to pigs or a bacon wrapped life." Constantine said stunning the otners.

The madter thief sighed leaving making Tne others wonder what he was doing here as Kermit was going after Constantine seeing him by Tne elevator.

"Thanks for not hitting on Denise, but you were listening to stuff I see?" Kermit told him.

"Yes, I have Nadya so why would I need a pig?" Constantine said leaving.

Kermit sighed knowing this morning had been exciting compared to normal mornings hoping his cousin was okay going back to Tne others hoping Piggy didn't know so was letting things be.

"He's shy but maybe he'll come back." Kermit said


End file.
